


Measurements

by orphan_account



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trevor's been a naughty boy





	

Everyone in the cow chop house was havin a good ol time till trvor popped a boner. 

They were all so high no one noticed it not even boner boy himself until joe tripped and fell face first into it. 

"Omg u have a boner" he yelled n everyone look at trevor 

"Wtf no u do" trvor retorted 

Joe stood up and he indeed did have a boner they all gasped

"Well atleast mines bigger" joe said

"No lol" alek join in "mine is" he whips it out and starts jackin it to try to get it erect 

"It's not " joe whips his out and smacks aleck with it, they start sword fighting with there dongs. 

They turn around when they hear a growl behind them, Brett is there muscles glistening in the wind his full erect cok out larger then all of them conbined. He charges in the room grabs trvor and shoves it in his ass "daddy" he cries loudly 

"Ya baby boy wat do u want" 

"Ur cum... In me.." 

Aaron and James walks in as the scene unfolds " I'm calling the police" they say at the same time 

"N-no.." Trvor says weakly "daddy can't go to jail till I get my boy pussy fucked" 

"K" Aaron says and he leaves he's embarrassed of all this plus I think he's like twelve I can't write about him

James takes a seat and watches it all blushing, he pulls his pants down and spears his plump ass and starts fingering himself moaning loudly Brett smells that boy pussy from a mile away and pushes trevor away charging to james .

 

Ally and joe started making out at one point they all cum at once


End file.
